1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of leaf springs of a fibre reinforced composite material. More particularly, the invention relates to the stage of manufacture of such springs in which an assembly of resin impregnated fibres of appropriate types and dispositions is placed in a mould and subjected to treatment, such as the application of heat and pressure, to cure the resin and form the finished or near finished spring.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been disclosed, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,357, that composite springs can be manufactured in the form of a plurality of individual springs alongside one another in a single assembly of resin impregnated fibres. The assembly is cut to form individual springs after the resin has been cured. The spring structure disclosed in that patent is one in which the surface layers of the spring are of cross-ply material, i.e. in which the fibres extend at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the individual springs.